Rising Dragon
by carolinembronson
Summary: Vale has fallen to the Grimm and the White Fang. Ozpin has long vanished and the kingdoms are not long behind Vale's fate. All that Ozpin left in his wake was a not. This note will set in motion to save the four kingdoms, the question is will they be fast enough to stop Salem or will the world be plunged into darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **So this is my first fanfic, I hope it's to your liking. I have sadly rewritten this one chapter at least three times and sadly I don't have a beta reader, so if there are any grammar or spelling issues just tell me and I'll try to correct the problem. Well thanks for reading and I hope you like the writing.**

 **I don't own RWBY.**

 **~ {** _ **o0o**_ **} ~**

The tall horned man walked down the streets with piece of paper clutched in his hand the paper was his lifeline. it said what his new mission would be, even if it was a little vague. At least the man had enough confidence to trust him with such an important task. He stuffed the small piece of paper in his coat pocket and pulled his hood up to his head.

He moved quickly through the streets in an effort to avoid grim and others that could be following him. He made countless left and rights when moving toward the street but he was not confused by the route, knowing it as if he had lived here all his life. He was starting to regret leaving his safe house, wishing that he had stayed there forever. This was not the time for regrets, he had come too far to back down. He had his orders, he must do what must be done.

He would have time to apologize for what he has done and what he will do later, his mission comes first; It will always come first. Before the last turn into the alley, he took a breath and stepped out of the shadows to meet the four men standing there.

"Branwen you're here, and here I thought that you weren't coming." Adam spoke with a familiarity that unnerved the horned faunus. The horned man didn't respond, letting silence brew over the men. "Longwei you never change do you?" Adam sighed after saying this as if seeing how he wasn't going to get a response.

A faint whisper, light as the wind came from a voice that hadn't been used in a long time. Adam cupped his hand around his ear, almost as mocking Longwei for his faint voice. Longwei stared Adam down, with an anger that made Adam almost scared. Keyword there being almost.

Longwei moved closer, making the gap between the men smaller and smaller. He spoke in a clear and demanding tone." I came to take back the blade that you stole from me." The raven haired man looked down at Wilt and Blush, as if to confirm that the blade was there.

Adam chuckled at this. "You can try to get them back but I can assure you that the scar on you face will finally be symmetrical," As he said this moved his fingers across his face. "Of course you know it's just going to end like it did last time."

These comments made Longwei visibly angry, "I'll give you one last chance, give me back my blade and I'll let you and your men leave, if you do not then I cannot be responsible to what happens to you or your men." He growled this out. The men behind Adam trembled in their masks. They looked toward Adam and assumed that he would be able to protect them. They were wrong.

The two men facing each other moved into a stance, with Adam putting his hand over wilt's handle and Longwei moved his arms into to a defensive position.

"It won't end like it did last time Taurus." Longwei glared at Adam waiting for him to make the first move.

Adam chuckled "Of course it will Branwen." Adam shot Wilt out of Blush, rushing forward to strike at Longwei. Longwei quickly dodged and tried to move to a position that Adam couldn't have strike him from. Adam moved his blade around him in a circular motion and Longwei rushed backwards to dodge the steel blade. As Adam was recovering from the previous strike Longwei quickly struck him in the stomach. Adam stumbled backward from having the wind knocked out of him. Longwei took hold of Adam's hand and pushed Wilt into the stone brick wall. Before Adam could recover from losing his weapon, Longwei clawed at his hand holding Blush. The sudden burst of pain that went through Adam's body made him drop Blush. Longwei had tried to move quickly and pick up the sheath, one of Adam's lackies, a bear Faunus, charged forward knocking Longwei on to his back.

Adam was leering over Longwei with the barrel of Blush in his face. "So Longwei, you're on your ass, you have no weapon, and you have no allies. What are you going to do? Honestly if I were you I'd surrender. You proven yourself to be a capable fighter and as leader of the White Fang I could give you a high position. You're an old friend it's the least that I could do." Adam spoke to Longwei with kindness in his voice that the other man hadn't heard in a very long time.

Adam held his hand out to the man, giving him a faint smile while doing so. Longwei put his head down, unable to face the mask covering Adam's face. He moved his hand closer to Adam's before slamming it on the ground and kicked his legs, striking Adam's sweeping him off of his feet.

He grabbed Blush and shot a round to the three unknown Faunus. This action caused the men to run off in fear. He put Blush on to his belt and moved back into his original defensive stance. Adam chucked when he did this, "You're still to honorable for own good, eh Branwen?" Adam moved into an offensive stance ready to challenge Longwei. Adam rushed forward, throwing a punch at Longwei. The black haired man moved out of the way, and punched Adam straight in the gut. Adam recoiled and struck back at Longwei. The men both threw countless punches and kicks at each other. Over time the subtle sound of cracking could be heard as the two mean fought. Adam tensed up as he recognized what the meant, Longwei recognized it too and fought harder because of it.

Adam was charging his semblance in an attempt to win this fight. Longwei threw one last punch and Adam's aura shattered into a hundred little shards. The raven haired man rushed forward, readying his claws and slashing Adam's throat. He could feel the sticky warm liquid on his fingers as Adam's body fell to the ground. He walked over to the wall and pulled out Wilt as footsteps were getting closer and closer. He readied his weapon as five White Fang members came around the corner and into the alley.

The men stood speechless in front of him. They saw their leader's body in a pool of his own blood. Longwei moved his blade toward the men, "Do you wish to challenge me for my blade as well?" The men rushed off in the direction that came from. They would most likely spread the information of their leader's death, this would make the White Fang unstable and make it easier to escape the city. Before he left he had some lose ends to tie up.

Longwei moved through the streets yet again, till he came to a ruined shop that he couldn't recognize it. The sign had been clawed up so much that he couldn't even read it. The windows of the shop had been broken and the glass was inside of the shop and around the outside as well. Next to the shattered window, there stood a heterochromic woman leaning on the door. When she saw Longwei she made a small wave with her hand, revealing a small recording device in her hand. "I feel like I owe you at least something, so what do you want?" She looked at him confused when Longwei said this. She crushed the device in her hand and smiled at him. She left with shattering glass behind her before he could say 'thank you'.

He stood them for a while, but soon left moving back into the alleys. He made his way to a small destroyed apartment building. The Grim infesting the streets made it more difficult to make his way to his safe house, but even though he had a few encounters he made it to the building relatively unharmed.

Once he made it inside of his safe house, he grabbed a larger than normal brief case and checked that he had everything. He wasn't going to be able to come back here for some time, if he could even come back at all. He put on his long coat and left the building. As he left his safe house for seemingly the last time, he tried to ignore the eyes watching him from the shadows as he moved to the city's exit.

 **~ {** _ **o0o**_ **} ~**

 **I hope that you enjoyed reading this. I would very much like it if you left a review on this piece, and if you want more the review will motivate me to make more. Oh and again, thank you for reading this and I hope you have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long. I was kind really busy with school so this took me longer than is usually does to write a chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will come a bit faster. Like the last chapter, I went through many rewrites with this chapter and I sadly don't have a beta reader. Thank you that one anon that reviewed this story it really helps me to get chapters out faster, but without further ado please enjoy the next chapter of Rising Dragon.**

 **I don't own RWBY**

 **~0~**

The closer and closer he got to the city's exit, the more and more Grimm he encountered. He would have to avoid as many as possible lest he want to fight his way through the entire city. As he moved through the small streets and alleyways, he noticed three beowovles searching through the shops near the small corner. The three beowolves were unavoidable due to their position near the alleyway where Longwei was standing.

As he moved closer to the beowolves, he noticed the low roofs of the shops. If he could avoid the Grimm, he could move onto the roofs of the shops and then the only major issues that could stop him would be the nevermores. He watched the beowolves moved on from shop to shop until they were on the farthest shop from him. He rushed as quickly and quietly as he could to get to the shop's roof.

When he crossed the street and went over to where the beowolves were, he noticed how many bodies that were littering the street near the shops windows. He glanced one last time at the corpses before attempting to jump up onto the roof of the shop. Before he was able to get up to the roof, he felt a small grasp on his leg. He turned to the direction to where the tug came from, he saw the middle age woman who was covered in blood. It was oblivious that the woman would not make it through the night, but he wouldn't leave the woman alone. He had seen so many bloodied bodies on his stay in the Grimm infested city. The least he could do is help the dying woman to the best of his abilities.

He moved onto his knees to be able to look at the woman on her eye level. The woman's green eyes looked red, if she had been crying. Looking at her wounds it was easy to see why, the multiple cuts covering her arms, face, and legs looked if they were nothing less than excruciatingly painful. "I know you are in a lot of pain right know, but you need to think positively and smile for me or else those Grimm will come back can you do this for me." The woman nodded to him and smiled at him. "Now how can I help you?" The woman's cracked lips took her time to form the right words and her throat only made soft noises until the words came to her. "My little girl is in there." She pointed to the shop that the Grimm were closing in on. Longwei set the briefcase down on the ground next to the woman, who looked to him confused. "I'm going to bring back your daughter but you have to hold on to this for me." He smiled at the woman and rushed toward the shop. No need for being quiet anymore; it was better that they were focused on him than the little girl in the shop.

Just as he had predicated, the Grimm turned to him and rushed at him ready to attack. When the Grimm had moved closer to him, he pulled the trigger and grab the blade as it barreled Longwei's view. From the flakey, black mist white claws came slashing at him. The claws that he stuck him would have cut him to ribbons, if not for the aura that covered his body. The dark red glow had appeared before the claws even had a chance to touch his skin.

The force of the blow threw Longwei backwards and slammed him into the building behind him. The blow to the back of his head made his vision begin to blur. The Beowulf ran towards him, attempting to make Longwei its prey. He fired Blush one more and allowed Wilt's hilt to crash into the Beowulf's chest and forced the beast back. Quickly moving and grabbing Wilt from the ground, he moved and slashed the beast in two. The beast fell to the ground and quickly dispersed into thousands of tiny black flakes. The man turned and looked around the streets hoping the loud noise didn't draw anymore Grimm to the shop.

He stumbled over to shop noticing that the door wasn't unlocked, and not wanting to make more noise if the alarm was still active, he crawled through the open show window of the shop moving carefully to avoid some of the glass still connected to the windowsill.

When he entered the store, he saw aisles of metal shelves. Each of the beginning of the rows had a poster stating what items the shelves would have contain if not for the store being ransacked by either grimm or the citizens of vale. The only things left on the shelves were rotted food and the occasional can of food. Longwei went up and down each aisle of the store in hopes of finding the little girl.

Walking down one of the seeming endless aisles of the store he accidentally kicked a can of tuna to the darkness to were the shelves seemed to end. The noise must have alerted something in the darkness because he saw a pair of amber eyes stare up at him. Longwei mentally cursed to himself for being so careless when a little girl's life was on the line and his vision had not completely returned to him making it hard to see in the dark. The eyes continued to stare at him until he moved forward slowly. When he had started to move forward, he saw a flash of white and the eyes were gone. It must have been an animal in search for food that had gotten in. Nonetheless if an animal was able to get into the shop that meant Grimm could as well. Without wanting to waste more time the man ran to the end of the aisle.

When he arrived to the back of the store, he noticed that it was much darker than any other section of the store before it. The lack of his returned vision made it even harder to navigate than it was before. He was having to use his sense of touch to navigate alone. That's when he started to smell rotting meet. This wasn't different from when he entered the store but the closer and closer he got to the end of the store the sent become stronger and stronger. The gnawing on his stomach become worse as he walked into the darkness at the end of the store.

Longwei kept walking until he stepped into a liquid and the scent of cooper made its way into his nose. The nervousness that had haunted him proved to not be there without a reason. He had stumbled upon a small body. He had felt the small body's neck in an attempt to find a pulse, but he found none. He picked the body up and moved the body closer into the light near the front of the store. When he got to the front of the store, the small body that he had been carrying had been a little girl.

The girl looked as if the oldest she could have been would be eight. The girl had her blondie hair in two pigtails. The girl, unlike her mother, wasn't covered in too much blood. The only blood on the girl was on the middle of her dress changing it from a nice snow white, to a light pink, into a rose red near the center of her chest. Longwei grabbed one of the curtains off of the show window and wrapped it around the girl.

He moved through the street quickly back to the woman, who was still holding the briefcase like he had told her to. He placed the girl down next to the woman and she started to hug the girl and started to mutter things like "my baby, my little girl." While he picked up the briefcase and was beginning to walk away, until he heard the woman say "thank you". He turned around to the woman and before he could say 'that it wasn't an issue' the woman closed her eyes and he felt the woman's aura leave the woman's body and float away into the wind. He put his hood up and moved closer to the city's exit more determined than ever to carry out what the wizard wanted and to put a stop to this before any more lives were lost.

 _~0~_

She watched the hooded man walk through the streets wobbly, as if the man had been injured. We moved slowly to the entrance of Vale. He had frightened her and made her run out of the store because of the weapon that she saw him use. She had promised herself that she would stop running away, that was the whole reason that she started to wear the white long jacket. She couldn't hide in the shadows anymore with a bright white jacket. That man scared her enough to abandoned the possible food left in the store. Considering all that she saw him do, he didn't seem like a bad person; he had reunited mother and daughter after all.

The man moved through the city gates without much issue from Grimm. She had decided to follow the man; he was the only person that she had seen that was alive and not a white fang member. Looking to the blade that the man was holding, it seemed that the rumors going around that this man had killed Adam. The thought still seemed strange to her due to the fact that it was only a while ago that she had run away with Yang in her arms. The thought of Yang made her heart hurt. She had found the other half Ember Celica that had been left behind once she had her arm taken off. That was a horrible thing that she thought that she could ever erase from her memory.

She saw the man move through the fields that were covered in snow. He walked slowly and quietly and seemed to be attempting to avoid conflicts as much as possible. The man stuck out like a sore thumb. The black long coat he was wearing juxtaposed the color of the snow so much that even a blind person could probably see him. It didn't matter if he was hard or easy to track, she needed answers and she needed them now. The girl placed the blade to the to the back of the man and asked. "Who are you and how did you get that weapon?"

 **~0~**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story and please review it if you want to say something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I super happy that I managed to get this out so quickly. Sadly, I still have no beta reader, so if you find any mistakes just tell me and I'll try to correct them. In an attempt to bring you guys more content while I am writing more chapters for you all, I plan on writing some short stories or chapters until the larger chapters are complete. If you guys like this idea, I would appreciate if you tell me or if you don't like it tell me too. Feedback helps me improve and give you guys content that you guys like. Before I start the chapter I have some people to thank:**

 **Blu3 Fir3: Thank you for reviewing and for your kind words. I hope that my story lives up to your expectations.**

 **Yin Ombr: Thank you for following my story.**

 **Suppes1: Thank you for the favorite.**

 **I appreciate all of what you guys did and it helps me write faster and helps me improve my writing.**

 **I don't own RWBY.**

 **~o0o~**

Longwei sucked in his breath as he felt the blade lightly touch his back. He knew that his vision was still recovering from the blow from the back of his head, but he didn't think that he was this unaware of his surroundings that he could be ambushed. He mentally cursed himself, he was lucky that this was just some random hunter instead of a Beowulf or a Ursa. He didn't have time to be answering some random hunter's question. They would most likely ask about what was happening in Vale and he couldn't give them any in-depth answers in fear of the information causing issues with his mission. He was stricken from the rest of his thoughts by the random hunter's voice.

"I'll ask you just one more time, who are you and how did you get that blade?" The voice sounded familiar to him. He was hit with a wave of Deja vu. He turned around quickly to see the hunter that was asking him these questions. When he turned around, he saw an old face that he thought he would never see again. The girl looked shocked at his actions, and moved the blade onto the man's chest. Before the girl could repeated herself the man answered her question "Well Miss Belladonna if you must know, my name is Longwei Branwen and I got Wilt and Blush back from the thief who stole it from me."

The girl looked shocked at him, as if the information that he shared was really all that shocking. She still didn't remove Gambol Shroud from his chest. Blake changed her expression from one of shock to one of determination. Longwei mentally sighed, the girl was probably going to ask him more and he had to think of the simplest way to answer the girl without giving to much information away. Longwei looked at the girl, and said "What do you want to know Miss Belladonna."

Blake placed Gambol Shroud onto her back and started to ask her questions. "One how do you know my name? Two, Adam told me that he built that himself, how could he have stolen it from you? Three, what's in that briefcase?" Longwei took his map out of the pocket of his long coat, Blake looked over his shoulder as he read where he was and the direction that he would have to go in. Putting the map back into his pocket, he turned to Blake. "Miss Belladonna, I will be heading to the coastline, if you want your answers you'll have to come with me. If you choose not to come with me, I suggest that you head to Vale's agricultural district. It has less Grimm in it and it has a surplus of food." Longwei started to walk off in the direction of his destination, leaving Blake standing in the snow alone.

Before the man disappeared from Blake's vision, Blake ran after him. He was the only person who offered her answers that she so desperately needed. Longwei turned around at the sound, seeing Blake run after him, he smiled and continued to walk in the direction. The girl quickly caught up with him. "Come on Blake we going to travel for a little longer then we'll stop for the night, and remember to stay positive; we don't need another battle with Grimm." Blake frowned when he said this "What about my questions?" Longwei smiled to the girl, "I'll answer your questions once we get somewhere safe. What good are answers if you die before you get them."

The two of them walked for a good amount of time, the sun when they had first meet in the snow was beginning to set, and now the shattered moon was now beautifully glowing in the sky. A shape appeared on the horizon, Blake vision was probably seeing the thing better than he was. His head still ached and his vision was still blurry; he was thankful to have someone else to watch his back for him. The girl pulled Gambol Shroud off of her back and cautiously moved forward. Before he could stop the girl, Blake rushed off towards the figure.

He ran after the girl trying to stop her from doing anything impulsive. Blake slashed the figure and just looked at it after the two parts fell to the ground. Once he had caught up with Blake, he noticed that the figure was a statue of a Beowulf. Blake still looked quizzically at the broken statue. "Who would put statues of Grimm in the forest?" When Longwei looked around the forest and saw more statues of different types of Grimm. "Blake put your weapon away, these statues were put here by a hunter. They are either trophies or a way to drive away other hunters."

The statues were a good sign that they were headed in the right direction. "Blake, outside the city of Vale, there is a family of hunters that helped to protect Vale's borders long ago when Vale was still just a small village. If not for them, Vale wouldn't have become the proud city that it was." Blake nodded at the new information she was given. "But why make stone statues instead of a fake heads, because if they are as strong as you say they are, they'd have no need for traps right?"

"Look at the statues Blake, they're covered in moss. The family that lives here didn't do this recently. It was mostly likely the older family due to the fact that making trophies out of stone was the easiest way back in the day; They didn't really have artificial fur until recently." Blake mumbled something to herself. "What was that Blake." She blushed at the fact that she had been caught and said "Why are we going through their home, we could avoid it and save time if we just head straight to the coast." She pointed to the east as if to add emphasis her point, and she was right; if they just kept walking for a good six hours they'd make it to the coast line.

"Blake six hours of no rest in this cold weather would make physically collapse, and then the Grimm would have an easy target. Plus, we could gather allies and supplies here; I am fairly sure that you don't have any food with you and my supply would quickly vanish when the two of us will have to eat." They kept walking and more statues appeared within the area. These statues were closer together and seemed to have no vines or moss on them. They moved father into the forest, and soon found a large home.

Longwei approached the front door of the home and knocked on the door. After a few moments the door opened, Blake moved behind him shocked by the old woman who opened the door. The silver eyed woman looked at the two of them and simply smiled and let the two of them into her home. She lead the two of them into the large living room. She disappeared into another room of the house, leaving the two of them in front of the large fireplace.

The old woman soon came back from the darkness, bringing a plate full of food. She set it down between the two of them. She sat down in the old chair that faced the fireplace and stared into it. The two of them ate the food that the woman brought for them, after finishing the soup and the sandwiches the woman asked them a question, "You two are from Vale, correct? If so, have you seen my daughter and my granddaughter? They were visiting Vale for the tournament and they haven't come home." Longwei felt the meal he had just eaten go to his throat. He began to voice his thoughts.

"Ma'am, when I was traveling within Vale I came across a dying woman and she asked me to find her daughter. After fighting off Grimm, I found the girl that she had described, but the girl had already passed so I brought her back to the woman. Once I brought the girl's corpse to her she passed herself." The woman gasped while Longwei was saying this. She looked towards the flame and frowned, but soon looked up and smiled. "At least they will be able to find each other in the afterlife."

She looked back to the two of them, and apologized "I'm sorry, I have nowhere for you to sleep but here. I have some extra blankets and pillows in the upstairs closet." The old woman left to go get the blankets and pillows she had just described. This left the two of them alone for a while. Blake looked back at the stairs and glanced back to Longwei. "Why would she let her into her home, without even asking us who we are?" Longwei honestly had to give it to the girl if this was a normal situation, but this wasn't a normal situation. "Blake, people are stronger together than they are apart. During these times when danger is everywhere, people need to work together if they want to survive."

Before he could add more to his statement, the old woman came down carrying a few blankets and pillows. She walked over to Longwei and Blake, and handed the items to them. "I hope these will be enough for the two of you. I'm sorry, but I am getting tired so I will be going to bed. Goodnight." The older woman walked upstairs to the tune of "thank you," and "goodnight," from the two Faunus that were camped out on her living room floor.

Longwei got to work making beds for the two of them out of the blankets and pillows that were brought down. Blake moved the food tray and dirty dished to the sink in the kitchen. When Blake had returned from the kitchen, she found to 'beds' that Longwei had made. She sat down in the one that was closest to the window, Longwei moved to the other one and sat down. "Blake, we have time now. Ask away." The girl almost forgot about the questions that had been plaguing her when she had just meet Longwei. The craziness of the statues and the woman caused her to push them to the back of her mind, until she would have time to ask the man her questions.

"Okay let's see if I can remember all of them. Why did I say that Adam stole it from me, when claimed that he made the blade himself? Why did I know your name? Finally, what's in the briefcase that I've been carrying around? Is that all?" Blake nodded. "Well for the blade question, Adam was a good liar. The briefcase holds a gift for my cousin. As for how I know your name, it's a long story so get comfortable. As you know Miss Belladonna the White Fang can only operate to its full capacity if they have the if they have a network of spies to feed them information to stay a step ahead of everyone else. After Adam had lost a large amount of his forces to the first small scale invasion that you and your schoolmates stopped them. A large amount of faunas died in the tunnels, including Adam's right-hand man and his head of espionage. So he came to me offering the title of head of espionage and I took it."

"Why did you take the job? This guy stole your weapon and comes asking for help in over throwing a government, and you say yes?" While the girl's words did hurt to hear, she seemed to not be judging him, but just stating facts and was looking for answers. "When I heard what had happened to all of the Faunus that had died in the tunnels, then I saw that everyone only cared about the humans that were injured. I lost so many friends that day and there wasn't even an attempt to rescue those how were trapped in the tunnels. I was so pissed and then Adam came up to me and told me that I could avenge all of those who died and I jumped at the chance. I could make sure nothing like that would ever happen again. I'm sorry Blake, I am partially responsible for what happened at Beacon and at Vale."

Longwei looked away from Blake, ashamed of what he had done. Blake looked at Longwei, "Don't apologize, Adam had a way to get to people's most primal feelings. Don't forget that I worked for Adam for a long time, and I did some less than legal things with him." Longwei smiled at the attempt to comfort him. "To get back on track with my story, Adam had me watch over you and your team to make sure that you all wouldn't cause any more trouble for us, so that's how I know your name. Do you have any more questions, Blake?" The girl shook her head in a no, "Good now we would should get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." The two of them laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning, Longwei woke up before Blake and went to the kitchen in the home after smelling someone cooking. When he walked into the kitchen he saw the old woman cooking a large meal. The woman turned to him, "Oh you're awake. I made some food for you and your friend. Also I found some old backpacks that you could use and I packed it will supplies." Before he could even say thank you, Blake walk into the kitchen and the three of them eat the meal that the old woman had made for them all. Blake and Longwei had begun to clean up the kitchen for the older woman.

The sun had just risen on the horizon when the two of them were leaving the house. The old woman had given them the packets that she had prepared for them. After a few farewells and thank yous, the two Faunus walked off towards the west. They walked until the sun was in the western sky; they had made it to the coast line. All they had to do was to find a boat that was in working condition and they could make it to the island of Patch. The two of them walked up the coast line till they came across a boat that was in working condition.

The journey through the strait was long and tiring; thankfully they didn't encounter the large fish-like grimm that lived in Remnant's large oceans. When the two of them finally made it to Patch, the shattered moon was high in the sky. Their destination being close made the two of them walk faster in hopes of being able to sleep in a warm house for the night.

The cold was getting to the both of them, so they both put their hoods up and Longwei moved the scarf that sat on his neck up to his face. They walked until the two of them came upon a small house, Longwei gave Blake the large metal briefcase. The girl wanted to argue, but Longwei quickly moved her into the house, "Don't come out until I tell you to, Blake." He didn't get to hear Blake's protest as he prepared to take the hit that was coming his way, instead he was launched into the trees that lined the home.

~o0o~

Yang heard the slam of the front door. Her dad was always so loud; she wished that it was just pure silence, it would allow her to think about and let her fade into nothingness. The slamming of doors continued. Was her father looking for something? The noise kept getting closer and closer, until her bedroom was opened. She saw a face that she thought she would never see again.

"Blake."

~o0o~

Longwei continued to get battered by Taiyang's attacks. The attacks were coming so fast that he didn't even have time to draw his blade. He could feel his aura slowly draining with every hit and that the cracking noise was another sign that he would have to act if he didn't want to end up in an early grave. He could hear his uncle screaming at him, although the ringing in his head would only allow him to make out a few words.

"How dar… Taurus yo… murderer …how coul… you monster!"

The pain continued until one of the blows knocked off his hold and made it fall to his shoulders. Taiyang stopped before his fist struck Longwei's face. He stared at him in shock and started to muttering something that Longwei couldn't hear. He knew that even if Taiyang knew that he was alive it could ruin the wizard's plan, and that was a risk that he could take. He swallowed his pride and took the less honorable route and punched his uncle in the stomach. The older man, thanks to the combination of shock and pain, the man fell into the snow. Longwei dragged the older man into the house and dumped him into one of the chairs near the front entrance.

He walked through the house until he found Yang's room and found the two girls embracing each other. He smiled at the happy reunion between the two girl, it was one of the only happy scenes that he had seen until after the fall of Vale. The fact that people could still be happy after all that had happened gave him hope that the world could perhaps go back to normal. Moments like this proved it.

The long hug between the girls ended once Yang saw him. She moved away from Blake and came over to him. She looked at Longwei for a while, until she started to hug him. Once the hug had ended Yang started to demand answers. Blake and Longwei told Yang about what had occurred at Vale and about their journey to get to her. "Now that we have discussed that, it leads into why we are here," He pulled the briefcase onto the bed, opening it he said. "You might need and extra hand and I think this will help you out just fine." He showed the girls the mechanical yellow and black arm that rested in the foam. Yang lightly touched the arm as if it would disappear if she did. "Now if you would please lay down, so we can get this on you."

Yang laid down on her bed, Blake held back her hair so Longwei could see what he was doing. Longwei mad adjustments to the arm so that it would fit on the remaining portion on Yang's arm and so it matched the length of the other arm. He set the arm near the remaining portion of Yang's arm so that all he would have to do is connect the metal portion to the flesh and the nerves would connect to each other, giving Yang control of the arm.

"Yang this is going to hurt, so I am going to ask you to bite into your pillow and try not to struggle it will only make the procedure take longer." Yang bit into her pillow, clearly nervous for the pain that was coming. "Blake, I need you to hold Yang down while this happens, are we clear?" Blake nodded at him. Longwei took a deep breath and began to count down. "Three… two… one…," and pushed the metal arm into its place. Yang's muffed screaming could be heard as she began to thrash around. Blake and Longwei held the girl down so she wouldn't injure herself. Soon she calmed down and stopped struggling. "Yang does it hurt anymore?" The girl shook her head in a no.

Blake pulled something out of her bag and slipped it on Yang's metal arm. Yang looked touched that Blake had found the other half of Ember Celica. Longwei looked on at the two girls before he finally said what was on his mind. "You two should stay here, you'll be safer here." The girls looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Blake and Yang both looked at him and they both answered "Of course we are going with you."

The man chucked to himself and decided to tell the girls about his mission and what they would be in if they went with him. "Okay well then, we are looking for three people who have the ability to end this crisis. These people have powers that would rival even legends. After we find these people, we will have to bring them to Atlas and from them we will have the ability to push back the Grimm and hopefully the world will go back to normal. Now Yang go get ready Blake and I shall wait near the front door."

Yang came out of her room a few minutes later wearing a different outfit, consisting of a long brown coat, black pants, and an orange tank top. She came out carrying a small piece of paper on the countertop of the kitchen. From the way the paper was folded and the fact that the paper was labeled 'Dad' made him think that it was a letter to her father about why she was leaving. He wanted to see what the letter said but he would rather not invade Yang's privacy. Yang kissed her father's forehead and then the three of them left the home and walked out into the unknown.

 **~o0o~**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review it, it really helps me improve and come out with content you guys like faster. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope you have a nice day.**


	4. Update

So an update, the fourth season came out today and I won't be able to see it till tomorrow because I don't have a rooster teeth site account. Due to the fourth season coming out I don't know if I will be continuing this story. It's not like I don't have ideas for this story, I just think that with the new season I won't be able to separate the two in my mind. I think that I'll leave this story up and if you want more chapters just tell me, but if I do more chapters don't expect them until the season is finished.


End file.
